pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Andre Alteri
'Personality' (+) Independent, Loyal, Protective (o) Skeptical, Clingy, Easily flustered (-) Jumps to conclusions, GRUMP, Lazy Andre, like his older sister, is a rather independant fellow. He's relatively responsible and is capable of looking after himself as well as others, thanks to experience. Though he can be rather lazy from time to time, he'll generally get things that are really important done. Otherwise he may cause a bit of a hassle with it, as well as quite a bit of moaning and groaning. He has a rather pessemistic outlook on things, though he isn't particularly unfriendly. His grumpy attitude may however dampen the mood. Along with his agitated disposition, he tends to be very skeptical, both towards things that may be deemed typically 'shady' or even an extreme happiness. This makes him relatively wary around strangers, or at least hesitence to be close with them. Along with this, he has a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions, typically about negative things. Will this person walk right out of his life and leave him on his own? Yes, he can handle it, but like most he would prefer to not have a hole punched through his emotions. When someone does worm their way into his heart, however, he can become very devoted to them as well as protective. He has a bit of a habit of becoming rather clingy as well, a bit of a worry-wart if you will. As a fun bonus for friends or tormentors, he becomes embarrassed quite easily! Fun to you all! 'History' Andre wasn't born into a terribly luxurious life, just a small house with his hard worlking older sister and distraught mother. It was mainly his sister who raised him, not to say his mother didn't do anything, but he was told she was going through something rough, as well as stories about his father who was MIA. Though he was curious about this man who's pictures were all over the house and who he was told heroic stories about, he couldn't help but feel a tad bitter that the man wasn't here to comfort his family as well as that he'd never seen him with his own eyes. It was like he never really existed, but his dear sister held their father in such high respects, so he would do his best to feel the same. He was generally very bubbly and energetic throughout part of his childhood, save for his mixed feelings about his seemingly mysterious father. Or at least he was, up until his sister left years later. He couldn't quite fathom why she would suddenly leave them, and was faintly reminded of the feeling he got for his dad. Things became rather rough after that, he became worried about others in his life leaving the same way his sister did and became habitually distant. He didn't excel in school, though he put most of his time caring for his mother. He couldn't even fathom! Losing her husband and then her daughter leaving!? He had to be there for her, making sure she would know he wouldn't leave. Unfortunately, when he rolled around to his 18th birthday, his dear, dear mother started encouraging him to leave home and go out and explore. She said she wanted him to live his life rather than coop himself up in this same place for the rest of his days. Unfortunately for her, Andre was stubborn. He would not leave her- he would not. Or so he thought. After some time of pestering him, the older 'mon managed to convince him to leave, though he insisted they kept in contact frequently. It was a simple enough trade off, and part of him maybe was a little excited, though he still couldn't help but fret over the thought of his mother being all alone. Andre traveled for some time, managed to pick up a few friends if he hung around them long enough, even managed to evolve after around a year of being away from home. Something never felt quite right though, going from place to place. It was enjoyable enough, sure! But he didn't think it suited him, and after a few words with his companions decided he would find somewhere to settle down- at least for a bit. The few of them did some digging around for information on somwhere that might be a nice place to drop him off at, and one managed to find somewhere that caught the umbreon's attention. Vyse, huh? Apparently it was a pretty interesting place, bound to keep him from getting bored it seemed. They managed to pull out some coodinates and headed off towards the planet with Andre making sure they'd keep in touch while they continued on their ways. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Maybe pansexual? idk. either way he tends to prefer men. * tattoo sleeves //PUMPS FISTS * Generally sleep deprived. He's still adjusting to getting more energy at night and having very little during the day. * Freckles glow in the dark :^) * Letters on fingers spell out “Joker” and “Judas” * Actually got tattoos while drunk once with some friends. Doesn’t seem to heavily regret it, though. * Hair isn’t actually dyed, whoa. * Markings glow through his tattoos also it’s gr9 * He usually wears boots with some bit of heel to them to boost his height up a bit.. Category:Palatians